Charlotte: What Witch Have I Become?
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Charlotte... How could she make such a mistake... Wishing to eat cheesecake with her mother before she dies? There was many other things better than that she could have wished for... Like to cure her, perhaps? (Story of how Charlotte turned into a Witch)


The ring of the school bell sounded through out (blah) high. The students bustled out in groups larger than most could count, the cheers and chatters of them blocking out any other sound that entered the school grounds.

Charlotte scampered through the crowds, desperate to make it to the bus to arrive at the hospitol on time. At some point, it seemed as if she was carried to the bus from the many students rushing to get a ride.

As soon as she made it on, she sat in the seat closest to the door, which unfortunately was somewhere in the middle, but it was better than not having a seat at all, and having to walk to the hospital.

She pulled out her phone, and gave her a dad a simple text stating she was going to the hospital to see her mom.

Her mom...

Her mom was a beautiful, honest, caring woman, who would leave her own matters behind just to help someone else. She was a lawyer, and worked 8 hours every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. She'd only work on a weekend if there was Important matters to attend to, or if there was an emergency in which they needed her help. Charlotte never had to wonder why her dad loved her mom so much.

The bus suddenly hauled to a abrupt stop, and smoke started coming out of the engine. The bus driver cursed and opened the doors, stomped out of the bus and slammed the engine cover open.

Charlotte walked carefully out of the bus and quietly, cautiously approached the bus driver.

"U-uhm Sir... Is there something wrong with the bus?" she stammered. The bus driver threw down his cap and glared at her.

"What do you think?!" he yelled angrily at her. She blushed a deep red put of embarrassment and backed away.

"S-sorry Sir!" she quickly turned around and clumsily, and half girlishly ran to the hospital, only just seeing the strange, white, cat-like creature with blood red eyes staring at her

...

"MOM!" she cried when she spotted her mother, launching forward and embracing her in a hug, "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" all she did was smile sadly.

"I missed you... Too.." she replied quietly. Charlotte pulled away from her mom.

"Mom is something wrong?" she asked worryingly. Her mother forced a smile and shook her head. Charlotte smiled.

"Hey mom guess what I did on Saturday?!" she asked her mom happily. Her mom giggled.

"What?"

"I made your famous cheesecake!" she grinned showing her white teeth. "Dad and my brother liked it!" her grin turned into a sad smile, memories flooding into her brain. "I remember when you used to make it... You'd say "cheesecake's up! Get it before its incubated!-" she stopped when she saw a gold sparkle through the window. She whipped her head to the side and stared for a moment.

"Darling? Charlotte? Are you ok?" her mother asked. Charlotte smiled and turned back to her mother.

"Yes I'm ok!"

Suddenly her mother gagged and started coughing heavily.

"Can't- breathe!"

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, shoving Charlotte out.

"MOM!" she screamed. "MOM PLEASE BE OK! MOM!"

The next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the hospital, and towards the bus.

...

It had been a week after the incident, and Charlotte was taking things hard. Every day she'd cry, hoping, just hoping she would get a call from the hospital saying her mom could come home.

But things turned for the worst.

Her mother started getting more and more sick, eventually having to not allow visitors to her room. Charlotte became depressed. She wouldn't do anything. But then Friday things started to change...

Charlotte was walking home from school, in which she only did a maths test and some science. Suddenly, all her emotion built up in side her, and she had to let it out. She fell to her knees, and started to sob loudly.

"I-I'd do an-anything! Anything t-to see m-mom! Anything to talk to h-her before..." she sobbed even harder. "Anything!"

A sly, white, cat-like creature with golden rings around its long ears, walked out of the bushes and sat in front of Charlotte.

"Anything, you say?" it's small, yet somehow... Devious voice asked. Charlotte shot her head up, staring at the creature with wide eyes, and tear-stained cheeks, seeming to forget about the fact that a strange, mythical creature was talking to her.

"Yes!" she replied. "I'd do anything!"

"Even trade your soul for it?" The creature said almost persuasively. Charlotte didn't quite fully understand, but she just wanted to see her mother again.

The cat's eyes shined brightly.

"Then become a magical girl!"

"Magical girl?"

"Yes! Magical girls fight witches, things created by the most evil things on this planet. When you kill a witch, you get a grief seed! Grief seeds stop your soul gems from becoming tainted and corrupted. Soul gems are created when you sign a contract with me to become a magical girl. A soul gem is where all of your power is held. If you become a magical girl, you get one wish!"

"Any wish?" Charlotte asked.

"Any wish you desire! I can even grant the most impossible of wishes! Oh, and by the way, I'm Kyubey."

Charlotte thought for a moment.

"Sure, it's a weird creature... I'm probably hallucinating... But it's worth a try right?" she thought, "a moment with mom... A moment with mom... Cheesecake! Mom's cheesecake! Mom loves cheesecake! Surely... To eat cheesecake with mom before... Yeah! It works! I know mom isn't going to pass away... But I might not be able to see her again for a long time! Ok, I've got it!"

Charlotte stood up and looked at Kyubey.

"I know what I'm going to wish for," she started, and took a deep breathe. "I wish to eat cheesecake with my mom before she dies!" ... Nothing happened. Kyubey just stared, so she said it again, but not firmer.

"I wish to eat cheesecake with my mom before she dies!"

Kyubey's ears levitated into the air.

"As you wish!"

Charlotte felt a sharp pain in her stomach, chest, and head. She cried out in pain and was levitated into the air, like Kyubey's ears. Without seeing it, Charlotte's soul flew out from her chest, and formed into a pink gem like thing - her soul gem.

A yellow and pink cheesecake appeared somehow in her hands, and she was transported in front of the hospital.

Charlotte grinned and ran inside.

...

"Mom!" she cried running over. "Mom I got us cheesecake!" despite her pail skin, and terrible state, her mom smiled.

Charlotte handed her a slice of the cake, not noticing the heart beat monitor was slowing.

"Thank-"

...

...

...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Mom?"

...

"Mom?!"

"MOM WHATS WRONG?!" doctors came rushing into the room. Charlotte stepped back.

"Mom's... Dead? No! No she couldn't have! I wished for cheesecake! I wished for cheesecake before she... Dies..."

Charlotte finally understood. "NO KYUBEY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! NO! No... No..."

It then hit her...

"I could have healed her... I could have wished to heal her... NO! WHY?! WHY DID I MAKE THIS DECISION?!"

She screamed. Louder than she ever had before. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her soul gem. Immediately, it turned into a black and gray seed like thing. The seed dissolved into a black mist, which swiftly flowed into Charlotte's chest. Pain started to take over her entire body. She screamed again, and for a split moment there was dead silence.

Then the change started. Her body shrunk down in size, and her hair turned a light shade of pink. She was now wearing a fancy shirt and a cloak, and had a black and red bow on the back of her head. Her new body had slightly pale skin, and her eyes were black, and cheeks were yellow.

At the creation of her new body, a labyrinth opened up, but not for very long. The hospital exploded in black smoke and gray flames. Death was immediate to all in the hospital, all except for Charlotte - Charlotte the witch I should say.

Her body was sent up- up to the stars, where she could look down on Earth, where she could freely select a place - a place to get revenge on those who couldn't help her mother - and those who couldn't help others with the same condition, or if possible worse.

...

(A week later)

"We are gathered here today... To mourn over the death of Charlotte Syline Fanell. A girl of 11... Born on October 7 2002... Death on September 14 2013..."

The funeral went along sadly... Speeches being made... And finish with her burial and grave engravement.

"Charlotte Syline Fanell, loved by many, feared by none. We will remember her greatly. We regret time we never spent with her and wish she forgives us..."

A girl covered by a cloak with long black hair and shining purple eyes strided away from the crowd.

"If it's to help Madoka.." she mumbled, "Then I will eliminate you... Again.. Again.. And again... I'll kill you as many times as I have to.. If its for Madoka.." a lone tear fell from her cheek, and she quickly continued walking, the tear flying off into the wind.

Ok soooo how was it? This is my first Puella Magi Madoka Magica fan fic I've done so I hope u guys like it! Btw I have an account on watt pad and

u/4655592/Diamondzcraft

user/Diamondzcraft

Anyway hope You enjoyed the fanfic and remember...If you don't eat potatoes... I will literally hunt you down...

P.S sorry if there is spelling errors...


End file.
